Time Of Dying
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: House gets a patient in the clinic one day, and is immediatly captured by her electric green eyes. But what's a man to do when the woman he's beginning to open up to and care for is dying, and he can do nothing to stop it? HouseOC Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Painted Red

House hated clinic duty. That's why he always did his best to get others to do it, or just plain avoid it. Picking up a folder he was making his way toward room 3 when his team came up behind him. He rolled his eyes, the thought of 'please let them get a life, and stay out of mine' came to mind.

"It's been almost a week since our last case, what's up House?" Foremon asked as he, Cameron, Thirteen and Chase all walked behind him.

"Well, there might be the fast that no one has anything that could actaully be deadly." He said as he glanced back at them, before walking into the room and there was a woman sitting on the exam table, who gave them a confused look. "Miss. Wright! Sorry, but I'm not allowed to leave the kids unattended in the hospital." He said and the woman let a small smile come to her lips as she looked down.

"House, just because it's not interesting to you doesn't mean you don't take the case." Chase said as the three other doctors stood around the entrance of the small room.

"So, you're having savere chest pains?" He asked as he looked at the young woman. The seemed to be late twenties, early thirdies. Long brown hair had loose curls that tumbled down her chest and black. Bright vibrant green almost looked like they were glowing, mascara and eyeliner making them stand out even further. High cheek bones and nicely tanned skin, stong looking arms and legs could be seen with her wearing a knee long skirt and loose white button up shirt.

"Yea, for the last couple of days. It started out feeling just like heartburn, but then it got so bad that I had trouble breathing at times." She said as she rubbed her chest as though it hurt at the moment.

"And now?"

"Just a dull kind of throb." She said as she glanced over at the upset looking doctors. House saw her look at them and turned to say sarcastically.

"Look at what you're doing, you're scaring my patient." He said and the others all looked annoyed. He turned back to the chart in his hand and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Fainting spells?"

"Mostly just when I get up to fast, the nurse said I should put it down anyway." She said and he nodded.

"Well, I'll give you some medicain that should help with the chest pains. I'm not even going to tell you the name because it's really long and would give you head pains." he said as he got up and she grinned.  
~*~*~

Electra Wright's bare feet tapped on the hard wood floor as she walked through her kitchen, water bottle in hand. Sweat covered her body as she pulled the ipod headphones from her ear, turning it onto speaker instead. The lyrics of Cosmic Castaway filled the kitchen as she placed her water bottle down beside the device.

Opened the fridge door she let the cold air cool her hot skin. Jogging was good for you, but she hated running in the middle of a heat wave. Closing the fridge she turned back to get her water again. The song ended and she turned the ipod off, hearing the sounds of footseps nearing her.

"Hey, El, I was thinking we could catch a movie tonight, or just go out. It's been a while since we hung out other then to jog." A short black haired woman said as she walked into the room as well.

"Sure Jess, I guess we could go catch a movie. But we have to go shopping after, My joggin shorts are getting to loose." Electra said as she smiled to her friend, walking over to where her medician was.

"How the chest pains?" Jess asked as she watched Electra drop one pill into her hand, the bright yellow color nearly hurting her eyes.

"Getting better, Dr. House said to come back in a week so that he could see if the pills were working or there was a need to do tests." She said as she placed the pill on the tip of her tongue and took it down with water.

"I've heard of him, the famous doctor who never listens to anyone." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"I guess, I don't really listen to hospital gossip." She said as she closed her water bottle and Jess laughed lightly. "So, movie, then we go out-" She stopped talking as she placed a hand over her chest, the burning from her jog turning into full blown pain. A long strong of coughs made her cover had mouth as she tried to quiet herself.

"Electra!" Jess yelled as she bent over her and tried to look at her face. Electra waved a hand in the air as though to try and say that she was fine, and Jess calmed slightly. "You sure you're ok?" She asked and Electra nodded as she took a drink of water to try and get rid of the pain in her chest and throat. "Maybe we'll go out another night. I'm going to be getting home, I'll see you later." She said as she walked away and Electra waved, not being able to talk.

When she heard the front door close a hard cough broke out and the water she had just downed came back up. She could hear as it hit the floor and fell to her knees as the coughing died down again. She opened her eyes to look down at the floor in front of her, the once white tiles painted red. Looking down at her hands she could see the sick red coating them as well. It was also running down her chin from the corner of her mouth, covering the front of her shirt and shorts.


	2. Dying Of What?

Chapter 2-Dying Of What?

"Okay, I know that you're all bored, but you have got to stop following me, unless any of you want to trade and do my clinic duty for me." He said as he took a file that the nurse was holding out for him and looked down at him, then his brow furrowed. "I told her to come back in a week." He mumbled as he looked down at the chart.

Electra Wright looked up when House opened the door, and he could see how pale she had gotten since she had last visited a few days prior. There were dark cirlces under her eyes and her skin not as dark as before. Her hands shook slightly in her lap and her eyes didn't glow as much as they had the last time. He would know, those eyes had been stuck in head head for the last couple of days.

"So, the meds didn't work?" He asked as he walked forward to sit in the chair across the bed once again.

"They did at first." She said in a scratchy voice. He raised an eyebrow. "I've had a strong cough for the past little while." She said as she swallowed. That meant that she had a dry throat as well. But it was what he saw when she spoke that had him face hardening into a serious expression, making the team behind him worry.

"Open your mouth." He said as he leaned forward. She did as told and House took hold of her chin, opening her mouth further. Her tongue was painted red, as well as her teeth. "Show me your teeth." He said as she closed her jaw and showed him her teeth. Blood. Rolling the chair back he got a handlight out of the drawer and held it in her eyes. The pupiles were dilated.

"House?" Chamron asked from behind him. House looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Electra broke into hard coughs. She covered her mouth quickly, and blood seeped out through her fingers. The team rushed forward when her coughing suddenly ceased all together, but House was in their way.

With a new, empty needle between his teeth, House ripped open Electra's top. Taking the needle from his teeth, House stabbed it into the base of her throat, before he pulled the back of the needle out, drawing out a large amount of blood. Pulling the needle back out of her skin, he placed it out of the way, before pushing down on her chest, trying to get her to take in air. She finally took in a shaky breath.

"So, hope nobody has anything planned." He said as he looked over at the team, who was standing in shock behind him.

Standing in front of the white boared, House read over her symptoms, again. Coughing up blood, chest pains, and now seizures. He had made his team leave to go and do an MRI, so he was left along with his thoughts. He had to change his shirt because she had coughed blood onto him when he had been about to talk to his team.

Getting up from where he was sitting he walked toward the MRI room. The others all looked over at him in shock or confusion that he was there, but quickly turned back to the screens to make sure they didn't miss anything. House watched what he could see from her body that wasn't in the machine. What he saw made him lean forward to try and get a better look.

"She's unconsious, right?" He asked and Foremon gave him a confused look.

"Yea, why?" He asked.

House watched as the woman's legs muscles had slight spasms running through them every couple of seconds. She looked almost juttery. Quickly putting the pieces together, House turned to Foremon.

"Stop the scan." He said, Foremon was about to say something when House yelled in his face. "Stop it!" Foremon did as he was told and stopped then scan as House quickly limped into the room where she was, pulling off the button up shirt he was wearing at the time, glad that he was wearing a t-shirt on underneath. Pulling her out of the machine, Electra's eyes were still closed but she was struggling to breath, blood seeping out the corner of her mouth.

Using his shirt, he cleaned the blood away from her mouth, before pressing his lips to hers, forcing air into her lungs. Pulling back he wiped the blood away from her mouth again, before once again tried to get her to breath. When he pulled away the next time she exhaled, blood falling from her mouth again, but took a deep breath on her own.

Foremon and Chase quickly lifted her from the table and House backed away. It took his a second to realize that her hand was gripping his wrist that had been free, but her grasp fell slack as they quickly moved her from the room, her electric green eyes the last thing he saw. Wiping at his mouth, he pulled his hand back to see it covered in blood. Cuddy ran into the room at the moment and gasped.

"House, what-"

"He saved the patient, she had stopped breathing and he was able to get her breathing again." Cameron interrupted. Cuddy looked over to House again, who was looking down at his bloody shirt.

"House, go home and get changed, we'll call you if anything happens to your patient." Cuddy said in a stern voice and House looked up from examining her shirt as she walked out.

"Did she say something?" He asked, fayning innocence. He then limped from the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

Electric green eyes slowly opened to the real word, blinking against the light in her room. She struggled to sit up, trying to use her arms, but her muscles were too sore.

"Here, let me help you." Looking over to her right, there was a brown haired woman standing beside her bed. She recognized her after a moment to be one of the other doctors that were there when she had almost died in the clinic. "My name's Dr. Cameron."

"Thank you." She said in a scratchy voice. Cameron helped her to sit up, adjusting her pillows to let her get more comfortable. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Cameron asked as she looked at the tubes hooked up to Electra's arm.

"The last thing I remember was seeing Dr. House covered in blood." She said, looking down at her lap. "Was that because of me?" Her voice was so low, that with how scratchy it was it was hard for her to hear what she ahd said.

"You had started choking on blood and House was able to get you breathing again in time." She said as she stopped fiddling with the machines in the room and focused on Electra.

"What's wrong with me, do you know yet?" She asked, looking up from her hands.

"We're not to sure at the moment, but we're going to have to run a few more tests." She said with a sympothetic look. Electra nodded and coughed lightly, and was glad to see nothing come out onto her hands. "I'll get you some water for your throat." She said with a smile, turning to leave.

Electra leaned back and looked out the glass window into the larger room outside of her own room. Her eyes conected with vibrant sky blue, nearly glowing. House stood leaning against the counter, spinning his cane in front of himself as he looked into her eyes. Electra smiled slightly and mouthed two words he thought would never be said, or in anyway told to him.

'Thank you'


	3. Cured Or Not

Chapter 3-Cured....Or Not

"Come on you two, we're going to go see what's making green eyes bleed." House said as he walked toward the door of the conference room, "Chase and Thirteen are staying here to make sure she doesn't die." he said and Chase huffed slightly as he fell back into his chair, the other two leaving with House.

"Looks like we just stepped into the ritz." Foremon said as she they all walked into Electra Wright's home. The walls were calming blue of white, and her floors looked like morbol or granit. Carmeron walked off toward the kitchen, Foremon to the bathroom, and House to the bedroom. Opening the fridge, checking food, cabinet's, out of the whole huge kitchen, only one thing caught Cameron's eye. Picking up the garbage she walked into the room where House was looking through her bed nightstand drawer, and Foremon was looking in her bathroom cabinet's.

"Looks like she was throwing up blood before she came to the hospital." She said as she held out the garbage, which was full to the brim with paper towel that was crested in dried blood.

"Did you know she was taking pills for migrains." Foremon said as he walked out of the bathroom, holding a yellow bottle of pills, rattling it. "And it's almost empty. Says here that she should be due to fill it up soon." House took the bottle from him and let one of the little blue and red pills fall into his hand. Cameron's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Migrain pills are white." She said as she looked between the two.

"Well, let's go find out what pill this is for." House said as he dropped the pill back inside and capped the bottle once again. Limping toward the exit, he stopped as he was about to walk past what seemed to be some kind of a studio. Using his cane to push open the door the other two doctor's gawked.

"Whoa."  
~*~*~ "She's still sick, the paint fumes and the pills didn't explain the chest pain." House nearly yelled at Cuddy as he stood in front of her desk, leaning heavily on his cane. Cuddy sighed again as she looked up at him with a scowl.

"House, she's fine. The treatment took away all of the pain, even the chest pain. Elecrta Wright will be heading home today as planned, end of story." She said as she closed a folder and moved it to another pile on her desk, before grabbing yet another dark green folder and opening it. Green. The color of her eyes.

"She will die if you don't find out what's really wrong with her." House nearly hissed and Cuddy gave a frustrated 'ugh' as she looked up at him.

"House, drop it. Just chest pains, they were probably cause by the coughs, that was caused by the paint fumes. There's nothing else wrong with her." When House opened his mouth to speak again Cuddy finally yelled, "OUT!"  
~*~*~ "You were given the wrong prescription for your migrains, instead they gave you something that increases hormones, to help woman get pregnant. Then when House gave you the pills for your chest pains, the biotics in each of them caused the tissue in your lungs to weaken and bleed. The coughing was caused by the paint fumes in your studio, as well as the migrains. We're going to have to give you some staroids, then you can leave here this evening." Cameron said as she stood at the end of Electra's bed.

"So, there's nothing critically wrong with me?" Electra asked with a calm look.

"No, you just might want to wear a mask or something over your mouth and nose while you paint, that, or just by paints that are less toxic." She said with a smile and Elecrta smiled back.

"Thank you, and thank Doctor House for me?" Carmeron gave the woman a strange look, almost like she had just asked her to kill her.

"This is House, as in, Dr. Gregory House?" She asked as she stared at the woman.

"Yes, I only met him a couple of times, but he's a good doctor, please just thank him for me, I don't know when I might see him again, or if." She said and Cameron nodded numbly as she walked away from Electra's bed, out the sliding glass door. She walked into the conference room where House was cleaning off the white boared and the others putting away the papers from her files and the tests. They all looked up as she stood in the door way, facing House.

"What is it?" Chase asked, looking from Carmeron to House.

"She says....thank you." She said and House turned away.

"I know. She thanked me already, even before we found out she wasn't dying." He said as he placed the white board eraser down on the ledge and turned to his shocked team. "You all look surprised."  
~*~*~ Pulling on her coat, Electra headed for the door, glad to be leaving. Her chest pains were gone and she had no headache at all. As soon as she got home she was going to be ordering new paints. She gave her discharge papers to the nurse, who smiled and wished her well. Electra looked outside to see the pouring rain and sighed.

"Hey! Green eyes!" The loud yell made Electra jump slightly as she looked behind her to see Dr. House limping toward her.

"Dr. House, I didn't think I was going to see you." She said with a smile.

"Yea, I've heard that before. Here, take this, don't ask just take it." He said as he gave her an envolope, blank. Electra opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly turned his back to her and walked back from the direction he had come from.

"Alright then." She mumbled as she folded the envolope, placing it in her pocket, then turned to walk out the door. Running through the rain she tried to get into her car as fast as she could before she got totally drentched in rain.


	4. Breathe!

**Time of Dying**

**Chapter 4-Breathe!**

The day after Electra had been released from the hospital; had her calling almost every person she knew after the continually left messages on her machine asking where she was and telling her that they wanted to see her, then that one conversation would turn into an hour long one when she told then that she had been sick and in the hospital. It was late and now reaching 11 at night when she hung up the phone for the last time, she hoped.

Pushing the rolling chair away from her desk she moved back a couple of feet before the back of the chair hit the couch and she got to her feet again. Stretching her arms high over her head, she moved up the stairs to her bed room. She had showered at least three times since she got home and she still felt like she was covered in blood.

Walking into her closet, she shuddered when she looked at her night dress. She was not going to be wearing any dresses for a while. It reminded them of her hospital gown too much. Instead she took a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top the showed off some of her mid section.

Walking down the stairs one last time she made sure that all of the lights were off as she got a bottle of water from the kitchen. As she was about to take a drink the white envelope House had given her caught her eye. She hadn't even thought to see what was inside. Walking over to the counter is was on; she took the folded paper into her hand.

Opening it and pulling out a piece of paper from it, she looked down to read a phone number written on it. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at the number for a few more seconds. Why would House give her a phone number, and what was the number for. She sighed as she walked from the kitchen, leaving the light on so she could pace into her main room.

She turned to head back into the kitchen, giving up on the paper in her hand with a sigh. Maybe she would take the chance in the morning and call whoever it is, but she wasn't going to bother with it now. Dropping the card onto the counter she turned to leave, but a pain in her chest that felt almost like being shot cause her to drop her water bottle and double over, her water bottle falling from her hands and splashing on the ground.

Pounding a hand on her chest she leaned against the counter when her breathing became harder. Looking down at the card again she finally put it together. House had known that she was still sick, but Dr. Cuddy said that she had to leave. Picking up the paper in shaky hands she stumbled from the kitchen and into her living room, gasping as she got to the doorway to her office, and turned on the light with a shaky hand, falling against the side of her desk as she reached for the phone.

"House, why are we still here?" Cameron asked as she tiredly rubbed her face. He had refused to let the team leave. House didn't reply as he instead took out his cell phone and placed it on the table, then turned to the white board and wrote down two simple words that had the whole team groaning.

"Chest Pains."

"House, she's fine, there was nothing critically wrong with her." Foremon said but House ignored him. He walked over to stand at the end of the table, leaning forward on his cane, and stared down at his phone.

"House, what's-" A sharp ring made them all look down at House's phone. He quickly snatched it off the table and answered it, watching the team as he spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hello." The team couldn't hear what the person said, but it had House tensing.

"H-House, I can't...breath-" A loud thud resounded in his ear, before he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Come on then, we're going on a little field trip." House said as he walked from the room and the rest of the team got up to follow, mostly out of curiosity. Taking Chase and Foremon's cars they all drove to where House told them too, to where Electra's house was, as they remembered.

Getting out of the cars, they all followed House as he walked up to her front door, opening it easily, not being locked. Walking into the front room that he had only been in two days prior, he and the other doctors looked around. There were two lights on, one on the far side of the living room that they could see was the kitchen, and another one on the left side of the room. They split up and went toward the two lit rooms first.

House just stood near the door, looking around, waiting to see which group would call out first that they had found her. Electra's home was clean, open, and in the day light, it would be bright as well. A dark blue couch was in front of a large tv, a glass table with a dark blue metal outliner for the glass that matched the couch. Paintings hung on the wall, probably hers, and there were shelves stacked with books, most with blank spines, indicating that they were sketch books.

"House!" Thirteen's voice yelled out from the room on the left and House limped forward, Chase and Cameron running from the kitchen after him. They reached the office to see Electra on her side on the ground, phone in hand, still on; they could all hear the dial-tone coming through the speakers. Her chest wasn't moving, indicating that she wasn't breathing.

"Her pulse is too slow." Thirteen said as she placed two fingers over her pulse point. Chase walked forward and slipped an arm under her shoulders and knees, lifting her off the ground. The phone hit the ground with a thud and her head fell back over Chase's arm.

"Shouldn't we call for an ambulance?" Cameron asked as she stood again.

"There's no time, we'll get there faster if we just drive there." He said as he ran from the office, the others following. House followed and when he saw that Chase was walking toward his car, yelled at him.

"Don't even think about it! She rides with me; you all nearly killed her already." He said and Chase glared as he walked away from his car and toward Foremon's. Foremon opened the back door and Chase laid her on the back seat, closing the door. House walked around, but instead of getting into the passenger seat, got into the back seat with Electra, lifting her head to rest in his lap, on his good leg. Thirteen got into the back seat of Chase's car.

"What's he doing?" Cameron asked as she got into the passenger seat of Chase's car, seeing House getting into the back seat of Foremon's.

"I have no idea." He said as he pulled away from the curb and began to follow Foremon.

"House, what are you doing?" Foremon asked as he looked into the mirror at House.

"She'll die before we get to the hospital if I can't get her breathing." He said as he laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat for a moment. Lifting his head he pinched her nose, before placing his lips on her as he had done the day of her MRI and blew air into her lungs. Resting his head on her chest again, the air rushed back out of her lungs and House repeated the process as he tried to get the woman breathing.

"What's wrong?" Foremon asked when House gave a frustrated sigh.

"Her lungs must have collapsed, she's won't breathe on her own." He said, slightly out of breath as he pinched her nose for what seemed the tenth time and blew air into her lungs. Foremon pressed on the gas, driving faster down the clear road toward the hospital. House rested his ear over her heart again and listened to the irregular beat of it.

"Come on, green eyes, breathe!"

* * *

**I think this is the forth story that I've updated in the past hour...Anyway, sorry for the hold up on the chapter, and I hope to get some very nice reviews!...please?**


	5. With Every Stride

Chapter 5- With Every Stride

A commotion in the ER had Cuddy walking quickly to where she could see House limping into the room carrying the woman that she had told House was to be leaving the hospital because she was fine. House laid her down on a cot that a nurse wheeled over and her eyes widened when he leaned over her and pressed his lips down onto hers, giving her air.

"She's not breathing, get her to a room now," Foremon ordered as House tried to catch his breath. They quickly wheeled Electra away and Foremon handed House his cane, of which he had to leave in his car while he carried Electra into the ER. Cuddy marched toward them, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded as the rest of House's team joined him.

"House got a call from Electra Wright. She had stopped breathing." Thirteen said as she looked over at House.

"And how did she get your number?" Cuddy asked with a piercing look. Everyone looked over to House.

"That woman was dying and you didn't so much as give her a second glance. She would have died if I hadn't given it to her. So I gave her my number before she left so I could make sure that she didn't die!"House almost yelled in her face as he limped away from them all, moving to where Electra had been taken away.

"You shouldn't just yell at him like that, when she never started breathing again, House had been giving her mouth to mouth the whole ride here, making sure that she was breathing, making sure that she didn't die," Foremon said as he walked off in a different direction, the direction of the conference room.

House limped into the room where he could see Electra wearing a mask over her mouth, allowing oxygen to breathe into her lungs. But what made his heart begin to race was her bright glowing green eyes that had salty water coming from the corners. She blinked slowly, before looking over to him in the door way. He could see her eyes widen slightly when she saw him, her fingers twitching slightly as though she was trying to reach to him.

"What's wrong with you?" House asked, more to himself then to her. Electra's eyes drifted closed as she continued to breathe deeply. House walked over toward her, but her eyes didn't open again to look at him, though he knew that she was still awake with the fact that her breathing and her pulse were still the same. He stood, leaning on his cane, beside her bed as he looked down at her pale face. Was it possible to be so white? But what was on her arm? Reaching over, he took the mask from her mouth and her eyes opened to star up at him in tired shock.

"Have you ever had surgery?" He asked, looking down at her with serious eyes.

"No." She rasped out before he put the mask back over her mouth so she could take in deep breaths.

"Where did you get that large scar on your arm?" He asked, before taking the mask away from her face again.

"I had been...painting one day when I cut myself on...a sharp piece of metal...from a ladder." He placed the mask back over her mouth and she savoured in the oxygen that she was given.

"Did any paint get into the injury?" He asked, holding the mask there for only a moment more, before taking it away to allow her to talk.

"No, I went straight to the bathroom." She said, before he nodded and put it over her mouth, he had only one last question. He could tell that she was finding it hard to stay awake while he had to keep taking the mask away, and having to make her try and breathe on her own when she was still too weak for that.

"Have you ever done drugs?" He asked, and when he pulled the mask away all she did was star at him in shock, he put it back against her face, and repeated the question. "Have you ever done drugs?" She still said nothing. "Look, drugs would explain everything that's wrong with you-" Electra abruptly grabbed his shirt in a burst of strength and pulled him down to her level, pulling herself up at the same time. Using her free hand she placed it over top of his and pulled the mask away from her mouth.

"Don't you dare, accuse me of such a thing." She rasped out before she fell back again and abruptly went into unconsciousness, her head rolling to the side. House put the mask back over her mouth as he held his hand there for a moment, before he turned away from her, limping back out of the room. Another dead end.

House stood leaning against the counter of the front desk outside of Electra's room, looking in her room. She had her sketch book propped up on her bent legs, and the dark charcoal pencil was moving away quickly on the paper. He was aware that she would look up at him every once and a while, but just thought that she was just looking if he was still there.

He sighed quietly as he saw her place the pad aside and lay back, her eyes closing. One of her symptoms were fatigue. As well as trouble eating, and blurred vision. She was having trouble seeing some of the time, but not always. She also had weak and sore muscles. That was what had him confused. Thirteen was firmly decided that it was lack of food which made her weak, but he thinks otherwise. Pushing away from the counter, he walked over toward her door and limped inside, not really caring that she was half asleep or not.

"Your symptoms make no since," He said bluntly and her eyes opened lazily. She sighed, and House saw when she patted the bed beside her legs. Hesitating a moment, he slowly walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, tapping his cane on the floor.

"I know I can't give you any help, or offer some kind of advice, but I believe that this will work out," She said, closing her eyes again as she spoke in fatigue. She opened them again when she once again began to speak. "I believe in you."

"Why?"

"Because, not only do you have an amazing healing streak, but I know that you will go to amazing lengths to try and save someone, you're not afraid to bend the rules." House smiled when she used the word 'bend' and not 'break'. "And, you're not as bad a man as they say you are." House openly smiled at that one.

"How would you know?"

"Because, you could have just let me go home and dial 911, but instead, you gave me your number to call you, because you knew that you weren't going to just give up like that," She said, and her hand moved to gently grasp his. Her eyes closed and the smile faded from her face, showing that she was officially sleeping. Her hand was still over top of his on the handle of his cane, but House just sat there a moment longer.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with you, green eyes, I promise." He whispered, gently holding onto her hand as well, before placing it on the mattress of the bed and straightened. He turned; ready to leave, when something caught his eye. On the sketch pad, he found himself staring down into a black and white mirror image. Electra had been looking up at him all of those times because she had been drawing him? She had used no color, but he could see how light the shading was on the eyes, showing the aqua blue they were.

Taking one last look at Electra's sleeping face; he turned and left the room. The halls seemed so quiet, as to what they usually were. But that was all him, his mind was so...calm, almost. Electra's words and her picture had helped to clear his head, and maybe now he could finally be able to see what is wrong with her, put the puzzle together.

Reaching his office, he could see the white bored that had all the symptoms and possibilities on it. There was nothing left to rule out, so he would just have to think up new things. He had the team off doing blood tests, but he already knew that it was beyond pointless. They had already checked her blood, there was nothing else to find in there.

Sitting down on the chair near the door, he lifted his legs up and leaned back, closing his eyes. He had to think of something. Anything.

Electra sat bored in her bed, having absolutely nothing else to do. She had drawn House, and the nurses came and went so fast that she could only see blurs of them. Then there's the fact that they were all so happy and chipper it was getting annoying, she missed the sass and rough side that House had, the one that brought on the thrill that you get as you spit out a comeback, before starting in an all out battle.

Checking that there was no one in the hallway, she gently pulled the cord from in her nose and around her face, then the IV from her arm. Slipping out of her bed, she took a moment to let her legs adjust to standing, before she took cautious steps out of the door. Her feet dragged slightly on the floor from lack of use as she walked down the hallways. She asked a nurse where Gregory House's office was and she mentioned the second floor. Using the stairs, Electra made her way toward the upper floors of the building.

Walking through the more empty hallways, she finally came to a glass door that belonged to one Gregory House. Opening the door and stepping inside, she walked over to where she saw him lying on a chair with his legs up on a stool. Walking over to him slowly, House opened one eye to look up at her, before scooting slightly to the side, and she took it as an invitation.

Sitting down on the chair, she stretched her legs out so that she was lying curled into his side and House wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers, inhaling deeply before relaxing again. His fingers played with her hair, her own gently tracing imaginary patters along his stomach and chest. The room was dark with his blinds only slightly parted and the windows dark from night.

Electra soon found herself falling asleep against House's warmth, her hand stilling in its movements on his shirt. House noticed her sudden stillness and looked down into her sleeping face. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breathing was, for now, even and calm.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've update this story! I just didn't have the motivation to write it, but I forced myself to finish up the chapter and I'll do my best to do the same with the rest of the story if I must! Please review!**


End file.
